


the unwanted

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Kudos: 1





	the unwanted

> you will find regrets between the sheet of my bed, crumpled because I throw it away. because when people kill themselves, you think you have the rights to judge. every one is a fighter, in every invisible war. some people survive but their voices are stolen from them. some people survive and live with horrors for the rest of their life.
> 
> _some_
> 
> _people_
> 
> **don't.**
> 
> the next time you tell me that regrets and sins and cries and pains are the result of my selfishness, maybe do your reality check.
> 
> do you think I want these wars?

—b, 10/10/20


End file.
